Shadow: is it love?
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: Sonic and his friends are in high school in this one. Shadow is Suicidal because he is constantly bullied. he wants to end it all, until a certain female echidna enters his life. Made for Alyssacookie
1. Chapter 1

Tikal POV

I ran down the old dirt road, after the Blue hedgehog. Normally, I could have run faster, but the high heels on my feet slowed me down. I wasn't used to high heels, or any shoes for that matter. I used to live with my tribe, until my father and I were warped to Station Square, in your time. Being a tribal girl, I was used to bear feet. But my father knew that we couldn't get far in this time without adapting to it. While he was learning to drive a car, I was learning to adapt to high school. This school enlisted a uniform. Fortunately, it was provided. I had to wear a white button-down shirt and a grey skirt. I had to wear black socks and red high heels. Although many of the fellow students complained about the lunch being crappy, I find free food a blessing. I can speak English decently, but my accent will linger for a while. Now, I wasn't chasing the blue hedgehog due to a grudge, or a crush; I wanted to speak with him.

"Blue hedgehog," I called. He turned around the instant that I tripped and scraped my knee. While the other students laughed, the hedgehog rushed to my aid.

"What do you need?" he asked as he checked my wound,

"Do you know the black hedgehog with the red highlights?"

"The one who's always down? Yeah, I know him,"

"Why is he always down?" I asked.

"See, ever since freshman year, Shadow was picked on by a lot of girls because all the males except him have girlfriends. We reported them numerous times, but when they get in trouble for it, they take their anger out on him. When he asks a girl out, either they're already in a relationship, or they reject him for god knows what reason. He says if he had a girlfriend, they might leave him alone. Shadow USED to be tough and rowdy, but now he's sensitive and lonely."

"Shadow seems suicidal," I remarked,

"We heard him talking about it, but we never took is seriously."

"See, I've dying to meet him," I said,

"Now's your chance; he's coming down the pathway." He put a band-aid on my knee, and started to walk away,

"Wait," I called, "I didn't catch your name,"

"Sonic," he said. I stood up and approached Shadow. But before I got to him, some girls who wore their uniforms inappropriately came to him. They grabbed his books, threw them on the ground, pulled some condiment packets from their breast pockets, crushed them in his face, and pushed him in the mud. I got mad then, I walked right up to them, and said forcefully,

"Leave him alone, you jerks." They laughed and ran away. I saw a single tear slide down his face." I came to him,

"Are you alright?" I asked as I pulled him to his feet. I had some napkins and wet ones; he needed them more than I did. Once he was clean, I picked up his books, and offered to carry them for him.

"Why did you do that?" he asked,

"Have I offended you?" I asked,

"No," he said, "but you went out of your way to help me, and you stood up for me." He had all of his stuff. I knew it was a full locker load. We walked together the rest of the way until he got home. As it would turn out, we were next-door neighbors. He took his stuff back, and walked into his house. I stepped into my house, knowing I wouldn't forget this day in a hurry. But why? Was there any significance to it?

This story is for Alyssacookie. I hope you like it, R&R. Any and all flames will be in vain due to waste of time, energy, and electricity.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow POV

It's rare that I ever smile anymore. I was so wrapped up in that girl's kindness that I forgot to ask her name. Well, I'll ask tomorrow. My mom was waiting for me in the kitchen, like she usually was. She looked surprised when I walked in,

"Shadow," she said, almost in a whisper, "You're smiling."

"I am?" I asked,

"Yeah, you usually come home with a frown or scowl, but never a smile; what happened?"

"Well," I said, rather embarrassed, "this new girl who came from some country I haven't even heard of stood up for me, and carried my things home."

"This girl," said Mom, "would she happen to live next door?"

"Yeah," I said,

"She claims to be of an ancient tribe of Echidnas; now as hard as it may seem to believe her, she wears clothes that haven't been seen for thousands of years; so I have no choice but to believe her. What was her name?"

"Heh heh," I laughed, "I forgot to ask."

"Be sure to ask tomorrow. Do you like her?"

"She seems likable," I said,

"No, no. Do you like her _like her?_"

"Mommm," I moaned, "I don't believe in love at first sight. How could I like her like _that _when we only just met and I don't even know her _name?_"

"Good point, loverboy."

"Ugh."

"What do you want for dinner?" she changed the subject,

"Surprise me," I said, "I'm gonna go do my homework."

…

I did my homework, but couldn't stop thinking of that girl. She was pretty, and nice, caring. It made me wonder, was there a Mr. Mystery Echidna? I slapped myself,

_Keep dreaming, _said my mean conscience, _she only did that because she felt SORRY for you. No one loves YOU; so suck it up. _My nice conscience punched my mean one in the chest,

_Nonsense, _it said, _she may pity you; but it goes farther than that, Mi amigo._

_Stop trying to butter him up, _shouted Mr. Mean; _she doesn't like him at all._

_You have to like someone at least a LITTLE bit to pity them_

They argued a little more before they started fighting. It took my mind of the stress of school, having an angel and devil conscience bicker all the time. I finished my homework, and then went downstairs at 6:55 to have dinner with mom and dad. I heard mom say to dad that I came home smiling, and that it was because of the new girl next door. It was my favorite meal ever; meatloaf seasoned with ketchup. It may sound gross, but if you put ketchup on the meatloaf right before you put it in the oven; you will never go back.

"Shadow," said Mom, "I invited the new neighbors for dinner. They should be here any second." While I knew it was a recipe for disaster, I just smiled. Might I add that's a poor choice with a mouthful of ketchup and meatloaf? I had ketchup with little bits of meat oozing out of my mouth. I quickly wiped it off with a napkin. There was a knock on the door. Mom answered to Tikal and her father. They were sat down. Tikal wore a sky blue shirt and a pink skirt. She had on yellow sandals, and a pink flower in her hair. Her dad wore a grey one-button trench coat. He had on sunglasses, and he wore brown work boots. They got the rest of our meatloaf; we were too full to eat anymore in the first place. I don't know how it happened, but Tikal sat next to me. When dinner was over, Tikal and I watched TV, while our parents talked. I felt a passion for her, because she was the only person who took time from their busy days to stand up for me. I hoped we would click.


	3. Chapter 3

Tikal POV 2

I was sleeping in on Saturday, when my alarm went off at 10:55 am. I hadn't set the alarm, so it must have been the work of my father. When he needed to see me, he never came to me directly; why was he so embarrassed to speak to his daughter publicly? Did I embarrass him? It didn't matter now. I went down stairs in my nightgown. My father was at a large desk.

"Tikal," he said, "get dressed. When you finish, take this to the neighbors." He handed me a slip of paper. I ran upstairs, and came back down with a green shirt, some blue jeans, some white sneakers, and purple socks. I took the paper and went to the neighbors' house. I knocked on the door, and Shadow's mother answered,

"Well if it isn't Tikal," she said. I handed her the paper as my response.

"So your dad is going to work and won't be back until tomorrow. He wants us to take you out on the town, since it would be a waste to leave you at home on such a sunny day." She leaned her head into the house,

"Shadow, Henry," she called, "get dressed; we have to take Tikal out on the town, since her dad's at work and won't be back until tomorrow." A hedgehog stepped out of the door a few minutes later. Shadow stepped out a second behind him. A sliver van drove to the curb, and a window rolled down,

"Tikal," said my father's voice, "be on your best behavior. These people are taking you into their care for the day, so behave yourself." The window rolled up as the van drove away. We piled into a green Toyota Camry. Shadow wanted to sit in the front, but his mom said that since both parents were in the car, he had to sit in the back, next to me,

_I want to get to know him better, _I thought, and then got an idea,

"Shadow," I said.

"Hm?" Shadow asked in my direction,

"I feel lonely, walking to school alone; would you mind walking with me to school?" Shadow blushed.

"I-I-I-I-I s-s-u-p-pose,"

"Thank you," I cried, hugging him. We stopped at a restaurant called "Dilly Dally Burger". We sat down at a table, and a waitress took our orders. Shadow's mom ordered a salad. His dad ordered some chicken. Shadow ordered a hot dog. I ordered a cheeseburger. After the meal, we went to 32 flavors for dessert. Shadow and I were made to share malt. We each sipped from our own straws. Shadow tried to avoid eye contact, but couldn't for some reason. After that, we went to the movie theater to see Toy Story Three. I couldn't stop laughing, even though I haven't seen the first or second ones. We had laughed so hard that we had worked up an appetite, so we went to Applebee's. Finally we went home to go to bed. I went home on Sunday morning. Dad was asleep on the couch. I decided to call the first friend I made, Blaze the cat.

"Hello?" asked a voice on the other end of the line,

"Is this Blaze?" I asked

"Yes, who's this?"

"Tikal,"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Um, do you know Shadow?"

"Yeah, why."

"I am somewhat smitten with him; I want to start a relationship with him,"

"Really now. I'll help, and I'm sure Amy will help, too."

"Really? you'll do that for me?"

"For a price,"

"W-what kind of price?"

"Just kidding. Now I need to go; bye." I hung up, and got my backpack ready for school. I just knew that tomorrow would be an eventful day.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaze POV

I sat in my room on Sunday night, pulling on my navy blue high heels. Then I got my lipstick and carefully applied it. I looked at the note again,

"Dear Blaze,

I know this is sudden, but please meet me in the slumber chambers of the school at 7:30 PM. Please dress nicely

Regards,

Your secret admirer," I stood in front of my full-length mirror. Looking back was a princess in a sparkling lavender dress. I had adapted to high heels, so I was never uncomfortable in them. I stepped out of my room and went to say goodbye to my parents. I've always been a good liar. they asked me,

"Why are you dressed so nicely?"

"I hadn't told you," I lied, "but there is a dance at the school tonight, then my friend will take me to her house for a sleepover."

"Which friend?" I scanned my mind for one my female friends,

"Amy," they didn't ask anymore because they knew no one would harm me; and even if they tried, my fire would stop them from ever even _looking _at me again. I stepped out of my house. Although it was dark, I have nifty night vision. I made it to the school, and stepped into the slumber chambers. Those were chambers in which people could sleep if they had a good reason not to sleep at home. There was a white hedgehog standing in the middle of the room, he wore an all black tuxedo. It was Silver, my best friend since kindergarten. I could tell by a twinkling in his eyes that our friendship was about to change, but for better or for worse was unknown at the moment. We stood silently, taking in each other's appearances. Silver broke the silence,

"Good evening, your majesty,"

"Please," I said, with a hint of a smile, "call me Blaze." Silver cleared his throat and continued.

"Yes, of coarse. Please follow me," we stepped further into the building, and there was a table with a candle and some burgers and milkshakes, it was easy to see that Silver was broke. But I loved these burgers and milkshakes; they were unbeatable, in price _and_ in flavor. The table was set so its users were sitting across from each other. Within a five-minute period, I had reduced my burger to crumbs and my shake to a Vanilla puddle. Silver too, had finished.

"What's it all about?" Silver came to my side and said the three words I never thought I'd hear from him; but still they thrilled me to the core,

"I love you,"

It was silent in the room, you could have heard a heard a leave hit the ground. I was shocked,

"Ar-are you serious?" I embraced him in a hug. I felt his arms go around me, returning the hug.

"Silver?" I asked, pulling out of the hug, "how _long _have you loved me?"

"I started falling for you about a month ago, when the track team kept making fun of me. You were so encouraging that I tryout. Thanks to you, I'm the team Capitan, and they haven't made fun of me since."

"I started to fall for you back when you stood up for me; I haven't seen the Kings since

**The Kings were a gang who claimed to be of noble birth, but it was just for attention. **

From seemingly nowhere, a good slow dance song started to play. We got up and danced to the music. Our lips then touched, we pulled apart, but came back together for a full-blown kiss. It later was broken by a need for oxygen.

"I love you," whispered Silver,

"I love you, too," I whispered back.

**The bolds, like this one, mean a note on the side, but part of the story.**

_While this whole story is for Alyssacookie, this chapter is what is REALLY for her. This is my form of graditude for all her help on "The Cursed Cruise Line" _


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow POV 2

This chapter is NOT for the squeamish

I stepped out of my house at 6:30. I was in my uniform. White button-down shirt, grey dress pants, black socks and White Dress shoes. I was expecting to be the first one out, but that girl was already there. She was in her uniform as well.

"Hey," I greeted her,

"Hey, Shadow," she greeted back. We started walking together. She grabbed my hand. I wanted to pull it away, but couldn't for some reason. It was rather nippy that morning, but the girl's presence made it feel warm outside. But the feeling of her hand being torn away broke that warmth, like she was shoved to the ground. She _had _been, by Brittney, the leader of the girls that bullied me. I felt rage boiling in my chest.

"What ya gonna do, Shadow?" she teased me, "Shadow gonna cry? Shadow gonna cry?" I put my fists up,

"You're gonna pay for that," Brittney put her fists as well,

"This is gonna be fun," she said, teasingly. A few other students gathered around, while chanting,

"Fight, fight, fight, fight," Brittney threw her fist at me, but I caught it in mid-punch. She tried to yank it away, but she couldn't. I allowed myself to smile; I had her right were I wanted her. Ignoring the blows coming from her, I started to squeeze her hand. Her knuckles popped, and she started to panic,

"Stop it," she said, "you're breaking my nails," still smiling, I said,

"I hope I am." Soon the unnerving sound of the crunching of bones echoed over the hilltop; they heard it in downtown station square. I broke her nails, her hand, and her fingers. She screamed, and I pushed her to the ground. Unfortunately, the sound of a cop car and the red and blue lights entered the scene. Brittney's gang, who had watched the whole thing, called the cops. An alligator stepped out of the car. It was Vector,

"What have we here?" he asked,

"This jerkhead randomly broke our friend's hand." Said one of the gang members. A red light and a loud buzz came on,

"That's a lie. Who has the truth?"

"I do," The girl wheezed wheezed, all eyes focused on her. "That girl rammed me to the ground, and she has been harassing Shadow since freshman year. He was standing up for me, while these girls were cheering her on." A soft bell and a green light came on,

"All of you, but you two," he was pointing to the girl and I, "are going to jail." More cop cars came and took the girls to jail. One ambulance came and took Brittney to the hospital. The girl was also sent to the hospital. As for me, I was granted the day off. In the midst of it all, I forgot to ask her name AGAIN. I can only wonder what mom and dad will think of today.


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow POV 3

I was about halfway home when a cop car pulled up next to me, as the window rolled down.

"It's come to my attention," said a voice, "that Vector let you off too easily. Hop in." We pulled up in front of my house. The cop gestured me out of the car. He knocked on my door, and Mom came out of it. She had was wearing a nightgown, slippers, curlers, and ointment on her face,

"Your son was in a fight today, and he broke a girl's hand. Since he is under 18, you must decide his punishment."

"Ten hours community service and double homework." Said Mom.

"Fair enough," said the cop. We went back to the car and we went to a small piece of land. I saw Brittany. She had a cast on her hand and fingers. She looked at me and scowled. She obviously was not happy to see me but was happy to see me get punished, I felt the same way for her.

"Shadow," said a voice behind me. I turned to see a man in a uniform.

"Give me all your material things; when your ten hours are up they're yours again." I handed him my cell phone and wallet.

"See me in that orange building when your ten hours are up." He said as he walked towards it.

"Shadow," said another voice behind me; one that I wanted so badly to hear. That girl.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked,

"Yes," she said, "way better."

"I have never caught your name."

"Tikal."

"It's nice to see your friends okay," said yet another voice, "BUT GET TO WORK!"

I set to work with a wheel barrel, hauling rocks and dirt back and fourth from place to place. Brittany, on the other hand, was to direct people from place to place. These people were new in town and those new people were made to come to the park, as it was where the mayor was. The mayor had to check you in as a resident of the town. We all had to work for ten hours. We had to work until our parents came to pick us up for the day, or until our hours were up. We were all made to wear shirts that said,

"Commute worker" so people could tell we were getting what we deserved. If one acted out, he'd get extended time.

"Now Shadow," said the stern voice of my dad, "this is what I was trying to tell you about when you got in trouble with the principal the first time."

Dad was always warning me; I guess you could say he was over protective, like mom but he was way worse off. I had always been the good son; that's not saying much because I'm an only child. I saw a pink hedgehog; it was Sonic's girlfriend, Amy; had SHE done something wrong too. That theory contradicted itself because she wasn't wearing a Commute Worker shirt, she was in her uniform. She was smiling, and carrying a tray that had cups of lemonade on it.

"Shadow, Shadow, Shadow," she said, "what are we gonna do with you."

"My dad just gave me the guilt trip," I said

"well I saw the fight. I could have broken it up if I had my hammer, but no weapons on school property. I think you love her,"

"BRITTANY!?" I nearly shouted,

"No," said Amy, "Tikal."

"I don't give information like that." Sonic ran over, but he wasn't in uniform, he was in a security shirt,

"is this jerk buggin you, Amy." He asked,

"No," said Amy, "he's doing his job," I never thought that Sonic would be a security guard. I mean he wouldn't be caught dead with a gun; on the other hand, that homing attack and that spin dash could really pack a punch. Well my ten hours were up, but they felt like years. I got my cell phone and went home to mom and dad. Dad was waiting for me,

"Shadow," he said, "thank you for staying for your ten hours and not trying to start anything else. My dad would know; he's the knuckle of the long arm of the law. Mom made dinner, a steak and a salad. I wish that none of this had happened. The next day at school, everyone avoided me like the plague.


	7. Chapter 7

Tikal POV 3

I suppose you've read far enough to hear the schedule of our high school. We have two classes, an hour each, lunch for an hour, two more classes, an hour each, then we have two hours of Recessive Behavior. That's a two-hour break from school on the courtyard. For two hours, we can do whatever we want. When you become a student of the school, you get an ID. The school even had a Chao Garden, but to get in, you had to have your ID. If you brought any electronic devices, you were free to use them. If you acted out during Recessive Behaviors, it would turn into detention. I sat to myself, reading a book. I heard footsteps approaching me. I looked, and Shadow was walking towards me. I put the book away, ran up, and hugged him. He hugged back, then whispered in my ear,

"Tikal, would you go out with me?" I tightened my hug,

"Of course."

…

That night, I talked to Father about going on a date with Shadow. I thought that he may make Shadow prove himself worthy of my hand, but Dad simply nodded joyfully and said,

"My little girl is becoming a woman."

The next day at 9:00 am, the time we set up to go on our date, the doorbell rang. It was Shadow at the door. He was wearing a red polo shirt, light brown slacks, and black dress shoes. I was wearing a pink shirt, and a blue skirt. I had on lipstick, eye shadow, eyeliner, and blush. Amy had come over to help apply it. I came took Shadow's hand and we walked to his shiny black mercury. Our first stop was breakfast. We stopped at McDonald's. We got a big plate of hotcakes to share. After breakfast, we went to the movies. We watched a romance film. Strangely, it was deserted other than us. We didn't watch much of the movie though, as we were making romance of our own. We made out in the middle of the theater. We stepped out of the movie when it was over, straitening our clothes. We had worked up an appetite, but not much of one, so we went to get ice cream. He got a cup of mint chocolate chip, and I got a cup of cookies and cream. We then went the theme park and went on rides such as the tunnel of love, the loop-de-loop, and the go-karts. We went to the beach and had a long walk. I never thought I'd come to love the sand between my toes. The excitement left us hungry. We went to the "Starry Starry Night buffet." We bumped into Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Cream, Silver, and Blaze; a quadruple date. We made it a quintuple date. After the buffet, Shadow and I went to the hill above town and made out some more.

"Thank you, Shadow," I said, "for making this the greatest first date ever."

"Your welcome," said Shadow.

…

Shadow dropped me of at my house,

"Did you have a good time?" asked Dad,

"You bet I did," I said.

"It's past your bedtime; goodnight." I went up stairs, swelled with the sense that Shadow and I were meant to be.


	8. Chapter 8

Amy POV

Sonic had _finally_ asked me to go out with him. We went boating at lake seethebottom. It was famous for how you could see the bottom, even in the middle of the lake, hence the name. There was a man in a booth, and he said,

"Sorry, ya little love birds, but you can't go in without a life vest, no matter good you can swim."

"I can't swim period," said Sonic,

"Then I have _the_ life vest for you, bud." He handed an orange life vest to Sonic, grunting. Sonic put it on,

"It's pretty heavy; are you sure it'll keep me afloat?"

"No idea," said the man, "but that plus this one," he paused, and handed me a life vest, except I could carry it with my pinky, "are all we have left."

"But there's no one out there," I said, "it's deserted."

"No, everybody's snorkeling,"

"With life vests on? A life vest is designed to float, not to snorkel with,"

"Listen," he said, impatiently, "do you WANT me to throw you out?" That ended the fight. We got our boat, and sped out on the water. Sonic leaned over the side, peering into the water to check for anybody snorkeling.

"There's no one in- WOAH!!!" Sonic overbalanced, and I heard a splash. I looked, Sonic wasn't floating; I could see him sinking and struggling fruitlessly. In a flash I whipped off my life jacket and dove in after him. That's when I saw a mark on the vest,

"Weight vest." I swam faster and reached Sonic, undid the weight vest, and pulled him back up to the boat as the vest sank into the water. Sonic wasn't breathing. I quickly pumped the water out of his system, and performed CPR. Sonic coughed and sputtered back to life. He looked me in the eye, and yanked me into a kiss. My eyes widened in shock, but I soon closed them and enjoyed the first kiss with my hero. We made out in the middle of the lake for half an hour. I broke the kiss later, and pulled out my cell phone,

"Hello, 911?"

The Man was arrested for attempted murder, and hedgehog hate-crimes.

I woke up from that pleasant dream. It _really _happened, and Sonic and I have been dating ever since. I even taught Sonic how to swim so that this wouldn't happen again. The only downside was that the lake was closed after that little incident, for failure to find new management.


	9. Chapter 9

Tails POV

I walked into Icy Cream's Parlor, the most famous ice cream place in Station Square. I entered, arm in arm with my girlfriend, Maria. She was fox like me. Her red fur complemented her icy blue eyes. She had a few flaws. She has no patience whatsoever, her temper is a hair trigger, and she is so demanding. Also, she makes mistakes and will not admit to them, and will shout if you try to push her to it. I ordered a hot fudge sundae, and she ordered a icy tower with nuts. The icy tower is just that; a tower of ice cream, and get this; it's fifteen bucks. I sat to myself, observing my surroundings. I saw Chad, a track jock rabbit, and Cream, another rabbit. I will confess I never really noticed her.

"THIS IS WHAT I HATE ABOUT YOU," shouted Maria,

"What?" I asked,

"I'VE BEEN TALKING TO YOU FOR FIVE MINUTES, AND YOU'RE NOT LISTENING."

"We've been here for three," I corrected her,

"DON'T YOU CORRECT ME!" Shouted Maria, "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO BE CORRECTED. I CAN'T STAND YOU." More shouts were heard on the other end of the restaurant.

"NO, CREAM," they were coming from Chad, "I HATE YOU. YOU'RE CHILDISH, IRRITATING, AND YOU CAN'T GRASP CONSEPTS WORTH &!#$. AND THOSE EARS ARE A MAJOR TURNOFF." I saw the ice cream go to their table. Cream reached for hers, but Chad had other plans. He tore it from her hand, and _denied_ her of her right to eat ice cream in peace. Maria had moved to another Table in a hissy fit. Our ice cream had arrived, but Maria refused to eat it.

"I'M ALLERGIC TO NUTS," she shouted. Cream was left dessertless, and that dessert that she was denied of was given to Maria by Chad. Cream sat bawling in her seat. What Chad had done to her was pure evil. And my guess was that he would make _her_ pay for the ice cream that _he_ denied her in the first place. With Cream crying her eyes out, Chad flirting with Maria while she giggled, and the icy tower left to melt, I knew what my next move would be. I took my sundae and the tower of ice cream, nuts, whipped cream, and cherries over to Cream's table. She looked up at me,

"I saw that you were denied of your desert," I said, "since my girlfriend refuses to eat this Icy Tower, would you like it?"

"I would love it," she said, "thank you." She started eating it. We finished our sundaes. I wanted revenge on Maria and Chad. I remembered a trick I saw in a movie. I walked to the counter,

"Excuse me," I said, "those two offered to pay our tab," I pointed to Maria and Chad. I then told Cream that Chad and Maria would get their due. We snuck out of the restaurant. As it turned out, Maria and Chad were fifteen dollars short; they spent half an hour washing dishes to pay for the ice cream they didn't deserve. Cream and I have been dating ever since.


	10. Chapter 10

Rouge POV

My relationship with Knuckles was far from steady; no one would be surprised if we broke up. I came to talk to him maturely on the phone, but mom had already occupied it.

"Oh no," she said softly, "Should I tell Rouge?"

"Mom," I said, annoyed, "your talking about me like I'm not even here. Of coarse you should tell me; I have a right to know." Mom hung up,

"Rouge," said mom, voice breaking, "grandma Wendy is dead," I gasped; the last time I saw her alive, we argued. Tears fell like atom bombs, making tiny, salty explosions on the floor.

---The next day at school---

I sat in Math class, too depressed to work. The bell rang, signaling our freedom from the period. I got up the Teacher told me to sit back down,

"Rouge," he said, "I know that you're all bummed out, but you can't leave my class with out doing at least three problems." I did them, and turned them in as Mr. Fink wrote a pass so my tardy appearance would be excused in English. English was my favorite class, and it was the last class of the day. After that, I called mom, and told her I had an errand to run. I sat in front of grandma Wendy's grave, caressing it.

"I hope you're not mad about our argument," I said. "Though I assume you _would _be." I heard the sound of someone sitting next to me on the grass. I looked; it was Knuckles. It was cloudy and rather nippy. I pulled my jacket closer to my skin, but Knuckles took of his jacket and placed it on my shoulders.

"Tell her I miss her," he said, "wait, don't tell her that; cuz she wouldn't believe me," Hearing that, I just had to laugh. Knuckles stared to get up,

"Wait," I said, "could you stay a little longer?" He sat back down, as I put my face on his shoulder. He put his arm around me. I felt the sun my on face after that. Our relationship is ever so strong now.


	11. Chapter 11

Before we begin, I asked Alyssacookie, Autoknight01, and Invader Slash for ideas when I got the premise of the chapter. They each gave me an idea, and I am using Invader Slash's idea. So Slash, if you are reading this, I give to you massive thanks.

* * *

Shadow POV 4

I was sitting in the back of Mr. Martian's class. The period was a study hall. I had no work; my mind was busy wandering. I was thinking of the next time I would see Tikal. We would hug each other, walk down the old dirt road, and when we got home, we'd kiss each other goodbye. I walked to the front of the school after the bell rang. However, when I got there, people were gathered around a small space. Fearing the worst, I pushed my way into the center, and what I saw, I will never forget: Tikal, bruised, battered, and her fur had rust colored stains in it. She looked at me,

"Sh-sh-Shadow," she said,

"Who did this to you?" I asked,

"The Babylon Rogues," the paramedics then carried off Tikal. I ran back to my car, and FLOORED IT home. I went to dad's closet, and pulled out a gun, loaded it, and then drove to an old abandoned warehouse: the Rogues' hangout place. I usually would've knocked. I didn't care this time around; I knocked the door right off its hinges. When the dust cleared, I saw them, as I knew I would. They looked bewildered at first, but then got up coolly; it made me mad. How could they have thrashed someone within an inch of her life, and be cool with it?

"Bout time you showed up," said Jet,

"You're all get it," I said. The gun was hidden in my quills, I figured that I should start with my fists and use the gun in a drastic measure. Storm came over, cracking his massive knuckles,

"I'll make a hedgehog hoagie outta you," he said. He slammed his massive fist into my chest; I didn't even flinch,

"Impressive," I said, "I almost _felt _that one." Fear shifted into his eyes. Before he was able to retract his fist, I grabbed it, twisted it, and threw him across the room. Jet and Wave looked terrified. They grabbed their extreme gear and tried to run. I pulled the gun from my quills and shot. I wasn't aiming for them, but I wouldn't have cared if I had hit them. Sparks flew from their boards, and they came crashing down. I had them tied up in a heartbeat.

"I know you guys," I said, "and you wouldn't beat someone half to death without a motive. WHY DID YOU BEAT TIKAL?"

"We got hired," said Storm,

"BY WHO?" I shouted,

"Brittney," To say that I was furious would be an understatement. In fact_, I had never been as mad as I was in my whole life until this moment! _I wasn't going to kill her, because that would make me worse than her. However, should Tikal die in the hospital, she'll be next.

* * *

**=O WHAT IS SHADOW GONNA DO?**


	12. Chapter 12

Brittney POV

I was smoking in the ally. I was anxious as to what the Rouges would say. Now I knew that Shadow could take out Wave at the most. But I also knew that he was no match for Jet and Storm. My cell phone buzzed in my pants pocket. I checked it; Jet was calling me; probably to tell me the success of the mission. I flipped my phone open and answered the call.

"Brittney," he said, his voice was very unsteady,

"What?" I asked,

"We were no match for Shadow; it's a miracle we're even talking." He told me of the beating that went down at the warehouse. And I knew that I was next. I heard a gunshot, and my cigarette was suddenly shorter. I looked; Shadow was standing there atop a building, gun in hand. I ran, but only managed a few feet before Shadow landed on me. He pinned me against the wall. He then kneed me in the stomach, and punched me in the jaw. He tied me up, and threw me in the dumpster, getting GOD KNOWS WHAT on my new shirt. I knew that sending the Rouges after what's her face was the worst mistake ever.

Shadow POV 6

I had taken care of Brittney. Now I was going to visit Tikal. I went to the Hospital, and asked the lady at the front desk where to find her,

"In room 1-2G," she said. That was just down the hall. I went there, and found her. She was watching TV. I could tell that she had been given a thorough sponge bath, because her fur had a clean shine. I went and sat on her bed, she smiled.

"Hi Shadow," she said, "I am feeling much better. And guess who was in the bed next to her: Brittney!

"Hi there," said she, "I guess I deserved that beating you gave me. It's ironic that Tikal and I are friends now." Brittney hasn't bullied me anymore. It's been ten years. I am now going to be a dad in a matter of months. I wonder what will come from Tikal's womb.

The End

**This story is dedicated to Alyssacookie; it is also over. If anyone wants to make a sequel, please let me know in advance, cuz I'm too lazy to make one myself. I hope it was satisfactory. Also, SCHOOL'S OUT FOR SUMMER! YAY! **


	13. Chapter 13

This is a different ending to Shadow: Is It Love? I know that Shadow is the ultimate life form but this is a different reality with the same characters. Shadow _can _die in this story.

Peace was suddenly restored to River Plains High when Brittany, Jet, Wave, Storm, and many others were expelled for gang related activities. Brittany was actually caught Smoking on school grounds so she was expelled. The Graduation was being held. Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Cream, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, and Tikal had all graduated. Shadow had such good grades that he made a speech in front of staff, parents, and the entire student body.

"I remember," he said, "that I might not have been here today. Due to frequent bullying, I emptied my locker and went home, to commit suicide." Gasps filled the auditorium, "However, as another act of bullying was added to the list, someone came and showed me that I was loved by people _other than _my parents. So I decided to put off killing myself for the day. I saw her again the next day. The more we met, the less I wanted to end it. Now, I haven't even had any suicidal thoughts.

This girl is Tikal the Echidna." Tikal felt a nudge. Shadow's parents were looking at her gratefully. Shadow and Tikal married and now have a son, named Carl.


End file.
